


Supernatural: Scrapbook 8 - Heartbreaker

by Maygra



Series: Salvation 'verse - Scrapbook [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maygra/pseuds/Maygra
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Sarah Blake
Series: Salvation 'verse - Scrapbook [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Supernatural: Scrapbook 8 - Heartbreaker

**Scrapbook  
8 -- Heartbreaker**  
By Maygra

Supernatural, all audiences, future-fic. Characters: Dean, Sam, Sarah & Leigh 

They all come by it naturally. 

Meri_Oddities gave me the bunny.   


**_Scrapbook_** is more concept than story; a series of snapshots, future, past, present in the _Salvation_ universe. They are of varying lengths, various POV's, some more connected than others. (The first three or four particularly) 

(381 words) 

_The characters and situations portrayed here are not mine, they belong to the WB. This is a fan authored work and no profit is being made. Please do not link to this story without appropriate warnings. Please do not archive this story without my permission._

_+++++_

Leigh was the first of the girls to date. Being the youngest put her perpetually in the state of _having to catch up to_ and sometimes _to get ahead of_ her sisters. 

She was seven years old when she brought her first boyfriend home. His name was Ryan and he was six years old. He lived four houses down, and was perfectly willing to admit that yes, Leigh was his girlfriend. He didn't even have to be bribed with a cookie to say it. Sarah gave him one anyway and Leigh, too, with glasses of milk, while Sam walked down the street to let the Martins know that their youngest son was at the Winchester's house and that it was highly likely that without intervention there might be a wedding by suppertime. 

Sam was convinced it was pretty serious. They rode the bus together, held hands, and swapped books. It ended badly when Ryan took a liking to one of Leigh's stuffed dogs and refused to give it up. Negotiations were held over Kool-aid and Sarah's blonde brownies, and in the end they parted amicably. 

Leigh was sad for a few days until her uncle Dean came over and promised to be her boyfriend until she could find someone more suitable. 

Dean got the ouster a week later, and took it a little harder than Ryan had. 

"Your daughter is fickle," he informed Sarah. 

"You caught her on the rebound." Sarah made no apologies but she offered a conciliatory cup of coffee. 

"You're a heartbreaker, Leigh Marie Winchester," Dean said when the object of his affections came out looking for a snack. 

Leigh climbed up in his lap and stuck her finger in his coffee to taste. "That's good." She made a face and reached for the sugar bowl. "Just like you." 

Dean made an attempt to save his coffee but Leigh managed to get a spoonful in. "How is that like me?" 

"Mommy says you're a heartbreaker." 

Dean swiveled his head to look at Sarah. 

"Have a cookie, Uncle Dean," Sarah said. 

+++++ 

9/23/2007 

[email](mailto:maygra@gmail.com) | [comments](http://community.livejournal.com/salvationverse/1014.html?mode=reply) | [index](http://assignations/org/spn/fa_index.html)


End file.
